Seif Raushan
Seif Raushan, or Sir Seif, is an Ojo Eshu Wilder from the Kingdom of Willows and the chosen champion of Caliburn in the search for High King David. His Story Philip "Flip" Larson seemed mostly like every other kid in his southeast Atlanta neighborhood: poor, black, and unlikely to climb out of poverty without getting involved in drugs or crime. But he was different. He was blessed with parents who taught their only child to be honest and self-reliant and to take personal responsibility for his actions. And so Flip avoided the fate of most of his neighbors. The other way he was different was that he loved stories from his earliest moments and read every adventure book, fairy tale, horror story, and mythology he could in the public library. The other difference was his religion. When he was 12, in the middle of the stronghold of Protestant Christianity, his parents converted to Islam as a faith that provided blacks with pride in their heritage plus guidelines to live by. Flip took the name Seif Raushan (Sword of Brightness) to show commitment to the faith. Unlike many who mistake the teaching of the Prophet, he realized that Islam wasn't about subjection of women or jihad against infidels but that it advocated tolerance and living a good, righteous life. Leif watched as other boys his age gave in to lives of drugs and crime. He never fit in with them, though he understood their frustration and alienation. He spent his time in the library instead. Then his mom lost her job and his father as laid off, temporarily they said. Their savings were spent on rent and food. Each day his parents searched for work and each day came home dejected. So self decided to look for work too. He asked what to do at the school library and was directed to the school guidance counselor (he hadn't known there was such a thing). She suggested applying at the public library or museum since he had academic interests. Six days later he was hired by the High Museum of Art's janitorial company. He figured that, though, Islamic art forbade portraying the human figure, viewing it shouldn't be a problem. Walking into the skylit atrium on his first night of work he was amazed and infused with Glamour. Assaulted by his Chrysalis, he found help in the strong arms of Myrtle, a fellow janitor, who suddenly looked very different. Myrtle took him through the worst of things, explained what happened and who he was... an Eshu. She was a Boggan and managed to cover for him so he wouldn't loose his job as she taught him about being a changeling over the next few days. She told him he must present himself to the king. She asked if he wanted to leave home but but he said he had to stay because only he was bringing money in. Then Myrtle got Seif (whose fae name ended up being Seifrizarien) a presentation at court. Myrtle, though she rarely attended court herself, coached him in making obeisance to King Meilge and he offered his allegiance and loyalty as well, explaining he was best at remembering stories and offering to share them whenever the king liked. He also explained that he could not remain at court because of his home situation. Meilge accepted his service and asked for an explanation. After hearing Seif's problems (told epically) he promised to do what he could. Within two days Seif's father got a call from a rival of his former employer offering him a job at a higher salary and his mother was called by a company together paid manager training and soon found a job as well. Though the king never admitted it, Self knew he owed Meilge big time. In the next two years Seif finished high school, began work as a junior curator at the museum, and taking night classes at college, hoping to major in anthropology focusing on folk art and folk tales. His semi-regular appearances at court are much anticipated as he is a master storyteller. He has made friends at court and even found the courage to speak to Faerilyth, Meilge's beautiful ward. When she married High King David, he was happy she had attained the station he thought she deserved. He is a master storyteller, knowledgable in the Arts of Legerdemain and Wayfare, and a passable archer. Though he "hobnobs" with the elite, he still is close to Myrtle. The High King's Disappearance Seif was invited to perform for the High King and Queen at their grand visit to Willow's Heart. He even crafted a new story for the occasion. When David disappeared, people began blaming Faerilyth. Seif couldn't tolerate such things and was the first to jump to her defense. As he finished his eloquent plea Caliburn appeared in his hand, telling him he has been chosen to lead the quest to find the High King. Though he does not think himself worthy of such an honor, and would have preferred to stay and protect Faerilyth, he has accepted the quest. War in Concordia Since Caliburn chose him as its chosen "bearer" and as the one meant to undertake the quest to find the High King, Seif has undergone a change of mammoth proportions. As a storyteller in Meilge's court, he learned to subordinate himself to the stories he told. Modest and self-effacing, he rarely called attention to himself, content to let his stories take center stage. Now that he has embarked on the greatest quest in the history of Concordia, he finds himself a central character in a story for the ages. His quest has taken him far from the Kingdom of Willows. In the two years since David Ardry's disappearance, he has made his own "grand tour" of Concordia. Despite his efforts, however, the object of his search eludes him. Knowing that his kith's birthright should enable him to succeed eventually in locating the High King, Seif can only believe that the Dreaming has some reason for insisting on such a circuitous route to his goal. As war breaks out in Concordia, drawing lines in the sand between commoners and nobles, Seelie and Unseelie, monarchists and anarchists, Seif comes to the realization that his quest has a greater purpose. As Seif carries Caliburn throughout the kingdoms of Concordia, both he and the sword symbolize the power of the Dreaming. The eshu storyteller has matured, growing into an accomplished traveler and a courageous sword-bearer. Wherever he goes, he tells the story of the king who worked for justice and fairness. In every freehold where he has taken shelter, his stories have strengthened the Balefire and given hope to changelings of all kiths. Recently, though, he has heard the call of distant realms and has come to the realization that his search may take him away from Concordia. He believes that this urge to travel beyond Concordia's borders means that either David has left the kingdom or that something necessary to his quest lies elsewhere in the world. Image Seif is a little under average height and weight at 5'7" and 125 lbs. He has thick, curly black hair, deep brown skin, and dark brown eyes. His rounded face makes him look younger than he is. His fae mien is taller and more commanding, though a boyishness underlies his wise-looking grey eyes. Personal Seif was always a good kid, respecting his parents for trying to raise him right on too little money. his fascination with stories can be traced to a curiosity about and love for people. Though he is by no means a pushover, he is not mean or ruthless for the sake of appearing tough. While he doesn't seek conflict, if it finds him, his opponent will find well-tempered steel within him. Living a righteous life and helping others to do so is important to him. If he could, he's like to take every poor child he can find and inspire them all to escape the fate that the ghetto has in store for them. He is willing to help those who need a helping hand to stand up, but it must be their decision to try. He takes his debts seriously, and is never hasty when swearing an oath to someone. Caliburn chose him two years ago to lead the search for the High King. Since the, he has given up everything in service to the great treasure. He has received much in return, though, since he has grown in wisdom and experience as he has travelled to every corner of Concordia. Lately, he has felt the need to travel across the ocean. His kith has its origins in Africa, and he believes that somewhere in those lands he might find something key to the future of Concordia, the High King, and all the fae. What that thing is, he does not know, but he trusts in the Dreaming to lead him to his proper destination. References # CTD. [[Kingdom of Willows (book)|'Kingdom of Willows']], pp. 98-99. # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, p.101. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)